Movie Night
by ElsaElphabaSantana
Summary: Modern day college AU. The boys carry out their annual tradition of watching Carrie on Halloween night, leading to drunkenness and Piggy being miserable. Jalph, Piggy/Simon if you squint. Rated T for slight sexual material and some cursing. My first Lord of the Flies fanfic, so be nice please! R&R.


**Movie Night**

**A/N: Hello, my pretties! I can't think of any ideas for "Dear Writers of Fanfiction" so I'm just writing this instead. This is based off my first time watching Carrie, except I wasn't with friends and no alcohol was involved. Enjoy!**

**Me: Piggy, would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer?**

**Piggy: I'm on fire watch, can you come back later?**

**Me: No! Do it or I'll send you back to the dead!**

**Piggy: Fine. ElsaElphabaSantana does not own Lord of the Flies or the 1976 version of Carrie.**

**Me: Thank you! *gives Piggy a hug because he is underappreciated***

"WHOO! ANNUAL HALLOWEEN MOVIE NIGHT!" Jack cheered, bursting through the door of Roger's dorm. Ralph followed in, carrying what seemed to be about a hundred cans of alcohol. Roger looked up.

"You're early," he pointed out dryly. "And you're way too excited. Seriously, we do this every year. What is so exciting about watching a girl destroy a prom for the third time?"

"Don't deny it, you love that movie," Jack told him. "Last year you were cheering her on when she killed her mom."

"Yeah, and I was also wasted as hell. Can you just sit down and shut up until everyone else gets here?" Roger asked. Jack's response was to sit down in Ralph's lap and start making out with him. Luckily, Samneric arrived so Roger was spared the eye torture of watching Jack and Ralph do anything involving lip-on-lip contact.

Piggy's eyes zoomed in on the beverages that were laid out on the coffee table as he came in with Simon. "Are you guys sure you really need all that booze? There better not be a repeat of last year, because that hangover lasted about a week."

"You said last year you weren't going to drink," Ralph said confusedly. "No, Jack, stop trying to make out with me! I am trying to have a conversation here!" He did not succeed in pushing Jack off his lap.

"I stayed clean until _someone _slipped me a beer," Piggy accused, his eyes fixed on Eric.

"What? You needed to loosen up!" Eric defended.

"Can we just get this movie started?" Simon asked, rolling his eyes. "I've got the DVD here."

"Sounds great," Sam remarked. The movie started; it was Piggy and Jack's favorite, the original version of Carrie.

"What is up with the way she showers? She looks like she's having sex or something," Simon objected as the camera zoomed in on Carrie showering. "The director is such a pervert for telling her to do that."

"Shut up, Si! This scene is great!" Roger yelled. The scene continued. On screen Carrie was howling as the other girls threw random objects at her. Jack and Roger picked up the chant.

"_Plug it up, plug it up, plug it up, plug it up!_" They were yelling. Ralph slapped a hand over Jack's mouth to shut him up. Piggy just gave them a very annoyed look.

"Seriously, you two? How would you feel if you were Carrie?" he demanded.

"We're not even girls, Piggy," Jack replied with an eye roll.

"Just consider it!"

"Okay, okay…Jesus!"

A few more scenes that everyone dubbed boring followed until they got to the "Eve was weak" scene. Carrie's mother was reading from the Bible and frankly, in Ralph's words, "being disturbing."

"Margaret needs to be locked up in a mental asylum," Sam said, voicing everyone's thoughts. "I mean, why hasn't she been found out yet? In the book Stella Horan hears her abusing Carrie but still she's never…"

"THIS ISN'T THE BOOK, SAM!" everyone yelled for the millionth time, as this happened way too often. The movie continued without talking to the next scene. Carrie's mirror had shattered by force of her telekinetic powers.

"I tried that once," Piggy said. "It didn't break."

"Telekinesis isn't real, idiot," Jack snapped at him. "If it was I would have sent you out the door by now. Quit ruining the movie, Fatty!" Piggy sighed at the childish nickname. Jack really never would grow up, he supposed.

Miss Collins was yelling at the girls about Carrie. "I always wanted her for my teacher," Simon piped up. "She was so nice to Carrie in that one part where she convinced her to go to the prom."

"Good luck finding a teacher like that, because mine were all either terrible or average," Roger muttered. No one said anything until Chris pulled the bucket and Carrie was drenched in blood.

"Oh my God, this prom is best!" Eric shouted happily.

"You actually enjoy seeing a victim of bullying and abuse undergo a cruel prank?" Simon demanded. "You've got to be batty to enjoy something like that!"

"Says the boy who hallucinates and faints and talks about human nature for hours on end afterwards," retaliated Eric.

"Shut up, you two!" Ralph yelled. "Carrie's gone, prom's about to burn up!" Everyone's eyes were fixed on the screen as the sounds of screaming, feedback, water hoses, and fire blasted from the movie.

"I want to do that," Jack declared. "I'd so march in there and burn the prom down."

"And then you'd get arrested because if anyone dumped blood on you they'd be dead in ten minutes," Piggy pointed out. "Anyway, telekinesis isn't real, idiot!" Jack's face turned the same color as his hair and he started stammering out incoherent sounds.

Simon suddenly unleashed a bone-chilling scream that caused the twins to cover their ears. Everyone stared at him. "Sorry, I just…look!" He pointed wordlessly to the screen where Margaret was being stabbed by various household knives. "Gets me every time," he managed, and then fainted.

"God damn it!" Ralph swore. "This happens every time we watch a movie!" Another scream was heard; this time it was from the movie as Carrie dragged her mother's body to the closet and the house caved in.

Simon didn't wake up until the movie ended. There was silence until Piggy asked what they were to do next.

"What we always do," Roger stated flatly. "Get drunk."

An hour later, Piggy was in his own personal hell. As the group's unofficial sober caretaker, he was sitting on the couch sipping a water while various chaotic incidents happened around him. Piggy ran down the list: 1) Samneric were dancing to nonexistent music, 2) Ralph and Jack were making out and suddenly Jack mumbled "Bedroom. Now," and they went through the bedroom door, 3) Roger was trying to pick a fight with a pillow, 4) Simon was sitting in his lap and crying hysterically about who knew what, as he always did when he consumed alcohol. This was just wonderful. Sighing, he got Simon off his lap and peeked inside the bedroom door to find a rather interesting sight that he never wanted to see.

"Good Golding!" Piggy yelped, slamming the door shut. "If you have to do that kind of stuff, lock the damn door!" The only response he got was cursing from behind the door. The night continued on, until everyone except Piggy had passed out. Piggy made his escape, leaving behind a scene that he was already dreading the coming Halloween.


End file.
